


Five Against One

by Cumberknit



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberknit/pseuds/Cumberknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set in the AU created in Benedict's Doctor. Ophelia goes away for a week to a medical conference, and Benedict takes charge of the children. The nanny's gone on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday, 9 May 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I originally claimed this would stay clean until the end. I lied. Or rather, Ben and Ophelia didn't agree with me.
> 
> A fan pointed the song Jet Lag by Simple Plan out to me, saying that it seems to fit how Benedict and Ophelia feel about being apart. I agree: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntSBKPkk4m4
> 
> (I have a fan! Squee!)

**Saturday, 9 May 2020, 2:36 pm**

“Are you completely sure it’s okay?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “For the millionth time, yes. You haven’t been to a proper conference in ages. We’ll be fine. I am their father, you know.” He smiled and took the folded pyjamas out of Ophelia’s hands, placing them on the bed next to the open suitcase. “I’m not a total numpty when it comes to the children, am I?”

“No, of course not! It’s just a lot of work, and there’s usually two of us.” Ophelia stretched up to kiss the end of his nose. “A whole week alone with them will be a challenge. I wish Jenny were here to help you.”

“Jenny needs a holiday. I won’t be all alone. Your sisters will help out, and both our mothers will look in, I’m certain. You’ve done it, while I’m away filming.”

She continued packing. “Well, yes, but—“ She broke off suddenly, realizing that what she was about to say might offend.

“But?” he prompted.

“I’m Mummy. It’s different. It just is.” She looked up from the suitcase, afraid to see how he’d take her statement.

“Well, Nora has been weaned, so now I can do anything you can do for them. We’ll be fine,” he said again, as he’d been saying all day. “Stop worrying.”

“You can’t make me stop worrying,” she said, coming over and reaching up on tiptoe to kiss him again. “I’m more worried about you than about them. It’s five against one, and they’re devious.” She grinned at his pretend scowl.

“Well, if they manage to tie me up and eat all the Jammy Dodgers, I’m sure that eventually one of your sisters will come along and sort things out.” His arms snaked around her as she moved to continue packing, pulling her close instead. “I’ll miss you.” He kissed her softly, deepening the kiss as she melted into his arms. They’d been together for almost nine years and had five children, but the spark still remained.

“Mummy!” The bedroom door flew open, revealing a wiry boy with unruly reddish-blond hair. “Liam took my robot assassin again!” A clatter in the hall signalled the arrival of the accused, protesting his innocence. Ophelia sagged in Ben’s arms, sighing.

“I’ll handle this, darling. You finish packing.” Ben chuckled and placed a last kiss on her forehead before turning to the bickering boys in the hallway. “I’ll take the robot assassin, thank you. Now, Liam, go to the kitchen and stay there. Robert, come with me.” Ophelia chuckled as the noise moved away down the hall, Robert’s protests at the talking-to he knew was coming fading as Ben ushered him back across the house to his room.


	2. Sunday

**Sunday, 10 May 2020, 8:45 am**

“Where’s Mummy?”

“I don’t want porridge! I want waffles!”

“Daddy, I think Nora’s poopy.”

“Robert, Mummy is away for work for a few days. Lily, you had waffles yesterday.” Ben scooped up little Nora as she tried to toddle past and sniffed her nappy-covered bottom. “No, I think she’s okay for now.” He deposited her in her high chair and snapped on her bib. His head whipped around at a screech behind him. “Robert! Give Martin back his juice! Now!” Realising that his father wasn’t going to stop looking askance at him until he complied, Robert put the beaker back on the table in front of his younger brother. “Sit in your seat, young man.” Only when all the children were seated did Ben fix them with a final warning look and turn back to the cooker.

The rest of breakfast was fairly uneventful, with the exception of a spilt glass of milk. 

 

**Sunday, 10 May 2020, 1:45 pm**

“When, Daddy, when can we go?” The two more voices joined in before Ben held up a hand.

“As soon as Nora and Martin wake up from their naps. Aunt Beatrice will be here soon, and we’ll go to the zoo as soon as everyone’s ready. So no arguments when I tell you it’s time to go to the loo.”

“Yes, Dad,” the twins intoned in unison, a habit which bothered Ben because he suspected they were mocking him, although he couldn’t prove it.

An hour later, two adults, five children, and a pushchair passed through the gates at the London Zoo.

“We’re going to the Reptile House first, right?” Liam asked without looking up from his handheld game.

“Monkeys!” Robert hollered.

“I want to see the giraffes,” whined Lily.

“Want otters!” Martin piped up.

“Liam, put that away. I told you to leave it in the car,” Ben said sternly. Liam only shrugged, but put the game in his pocket. Ben suspected he’d be confiscating it before the afternoon was through.

“Well,” said Beatrice, pushing Nora in the pushchair. “The Reptile House and the African area aren’t that far apart. But the monkeys are clear on the other side of the zoo. I could take Nora and Robert to the monkey exhibit, and you could take the rest.”

Before Ben could reply, Martin burst into tears, tugging on his father’s trouser leg.

“What is it, Martin?” Ben asked, lifting Martin so that he could see into the child’s little face.

“Want otters!” Martin sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

Ben sighed. “The otters aren’t near the monkeys or the giraffes,” he said. “But I promise we’ll get there before we leave, okay?”

Martin nodded seriously. “Okay, Daddy.” Ben put him back down.

\----------

**Sunday, 10 May 2020, 3:30 pm**

 

It had taken a good 45 minutes to herd two children to the primate area. Along the way, Robert had insisted on stopping to roar at the lions and tigers. He had also needed to use the bathroom, then complained when he discovered that Beatrice was taking him into the ladies. He relented only when his aunt had made it clear that, if she had to take him all the way back to his father so he could be escorted to the boys’ room, he was not going to see the monkeys today.

Nora clapped in delight as Robert jumped up and down and made ‘ook-ook’ noises at the monkeys. The monkeys were less impressed than Nora, Beatrice noticed. Her mobile rang. She answered without looking at the screen. “Hello?”

“Beatrice! I’ve lost track of Martin!” Ben’s voice was frantic. “We were all watching the giraffes, and he was tugging on my trouser leg and then he wasn’t.” His voice continued to pour out of her mobile, but Beatrice couldn’t understand any more as his words grew faster and more frenetic.

“Benedict! Slow down!” she commanded. “Have you contacted security?” While she spoke, she grabbed Robert by the arm and tugged at him to follow her, turning Nora’s pushchair about and heading back toward the entrance at as brisk a pace as Robert would allow. She was grateful that he seemed to sense that now was not a good time to complain.

“No, I called you first.” Beatrice could hear the effort that it took for Ben to keep from shouting, or perhaps crying. She had lost track of her own children before, practically everyone had, and while it usually was only a matter of minutes before an obliviously wandering or mischievously hiding toddler was found, it was still nerve-wracking.

“I’m on my way back to you. You’re at the African area, yes?”

“Yes.” The single syllable was a sob.

“I’ll be right there. Hold on.” Beatrice hung up as she arrived at the café by the alpacas and hurried in to call security.

\---------

“Daddy,” Lily said tugging on her father’s hand. “Didn’t Martin want to see the otters? Maybe we should look there.”

Ben took a deep breath. “Good idea, sweetie, but Martin doesn’t know how to get there, so he could have walked in any direction.” Ben didn’t dare let himself think of the possibility that someone could have lured Martin away.

A uniformed security guard approached. “Mr Cumberbatch? I’m Tom, with zoo security. I understand you’ve lost track of your little boy?” Ben noted that the man didn’t say ‘lost.’ “Describe him and what he’s wearing and we’ll start combing the park.”

Ten minutes later, a school teacher took a head count, as she had done every 30 minutes during the outing, and came up with an extra, rather small pupil. Security was summoned to the rainforest exhibit, and five minutes after that, Martin found himself being hugged by his father so hard he had difficulty catching his breath.

“How can I thank you?” Ben gushed to the astounded teacher.

“Um, well,” she stuttered, blushing. “Would you sign my zoo map? I’m, uh, a big fan of your work.”

Ben smiled into Martin’s hair as the boy started to squirm. “That hardly seems adequate recompense,” he insisted. “Does your school have a theatre programme? Perhaps I could help out some time.” As the delighted teacher wrote down the school’s information, Beatrice arrived with the rest of the children in tow. She had taken charge of them so that Ben could run to the rainforest exhibit when security found Martin.

“Auntie Bea! I want to see the otters!” Martin twisted in Ben’s arms, oblivious to the chaos that had unfolded around him. Ben set him on his feet, but kept hold of one hand.

“Yes, Martin, we’ll see the otters, and then we are going home! Your father and I have had enough excitement for one day.” The children produced a collective whine. “Not one more sound out of the lot of you!” Ben noted that the children minded their aunt better than they seemed to mind him. He supposed he was a bit of a softie when it came to disciplining them. He wondered whether this was going to be as long a week as he feared.

“That’s right, darlings,” he said. “But we’ll have something special for dinner, all right?”

Beatrice raised an eyebrow at him, and he winked at her. “I have to get back home to make dinner for my own lot,” she said. “I’ll leave you to it.”

The group headed past the lemurs toward the otters. “Now, Martin,” Ben said. “How many otters do you think you can imagine?”


	3. Monday

**Monday, 11 May 2020, 9:03 am**

“Yes, of course, I’ll bring them right over. Thank you. Goodbye.” Ben hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair. Liam had forgotten his trainers, and he had PE at 11. Well, he had planned to take Martin and Nora out on the Heath anyway. They’d just have to drive out to the school first. A bit of an annoyance, but not too bad, he thought.

With a nappy change for Nora, an enforced trip to the loo for Martin, two snacks, and a change of clothes for Ben and Nora both, it was nearly half past 10 when he got them both strapped into their car seats, along with all the supplies he thought he might need to spend a few hours with the children on the Heath, including a picnic lunch. With luck, he would get to St. Dunstan’s just before Liam’s PE class, but he’d still need to haul both pre-schoolers out of he car and into the school as well. He realized belatedly that it would have been much faster to ask Mrs Ryan to watch the children whilst he ferried the trainers to Liam. Ah, well, he thought as he pulled away from the kerb. Least said, soonest mended.

**Monday, 11 May 2020, 12:30 pm**

“Martin, do you want any more milk?” Benedict offered the beaker to his little boy, but found that Martin wasn’t paying attention. He was watching a column of tiny black ants march up the trunk of the tree his father was leaning upon. Nora toddled up and stared as well, fascinated. Ben wished he could capture this moment and keep it, this sharp, forever. Then Nora reached out with a chubby little finger and squashed several ants at once. Martin howled.

“Oh, Nora!” Ben exclaimed, fumbling for a napkin. “Don’t do that, darling!” He caught her hand and wiped her fingers before she could stick them in her mouth. “That’s not nice. Yucky.” She pouted.

“Mummy kills ants in the kitchen,” Martin pointed out.

“Yes, but ants don’t belong in our kitchen, Martin. This is where the ants live,” he gestured about them, indicating the park. “We can’t come into the ants’ living room and squash them. That’s not very nice, is it?”

Martin looked thoughtful. “Okay.”

**Monday, 11 May 2020, 10:32 pm**

“Lily, what are you doing up?” Benedict looked up from his book, startled at finding his eldest daughter hovering in the doorway to the master bedroom.

“My tummy feels bad,” she said miserably. “I think I might be sick.” She started retching as Ben leapt out of bed, and vomited right on her own bedroom slippers. Then she started to cry. “I want Mummy!”

“Mummy’s not home yet, sweetie. You’ll have to make do with me, I’m afraid.” He helped her out of her slippers and led her to the bathroom, where she rinsed out her mouth. 

After he’d settled her on Ophelia’s side of the bed with a basin and some towels, he cleaned up the mess in the hallway. _Doesn’t it figure that one of them would get sick?_ He thought to himself. _Ophelia always deals with this sort of thing._ When he came back to bed, Lily was asleep, curled in a little ball. Ben kissed her temple and turned out the light.


	4. Tuesday

**Tuesday, 12 May 2020, 7:30 am**

“Why does Lily get to stay home from school?” Liam whined, his tone grating on Benedict’s already frayed nerves. Lily had been up every couple of hours to vomit again, and he’d had to change the sheets at three in the morning when she’d missed the basin.

“Lily doesn’t “get” to stay home. She’s ill. Now finish your breakfast. Mrs Ryan will be here in ten minutes to take you and Robert to school.” Benedict was very grateful Ophelia had ensured that this was Mrs Ryan’s week to ferry the children to and from school.

The day’s plans were scuttled, he realized, with Lily home sick. He had meant to take Martin and Nora out to the park again, as it was supposed to be a lovely day. He supposed they’d have to make do with some fresh air on the roof terrace.

\--------

**Tuesday, 12 May 2020, 11:24 am**

 

 _Please God,_ Benedict thought. _No more Teletubbies._

\--------

**Tuesday, 12 May 2020, 2:37 pm**

Lily was feeling a bit better and had eaten some soup. She had made a nest of blankets at one end of the couch and was nestled in between Ben’s feet with a book. Martin was sitting on his father’s thighs, staring goggle-eyed at the television, while Nora sat on his chest and played with his face.

 _This,_ he thought as Nora curled her tiny fingers around his lower lip. _I love this._

\--------

**Tuesday, 12 May 2020, 5:30 pm**

“Liam, put that game away.” Liam rolled his eyes and tucked the little electronic toy behind him on his chair. “Martin, eat your dinner.”

“Mummy always cuts Martin’s pasta into little pieces,” Lily directed. Martin was waving his fork and wailing. Nora flailed her little fist in the air in imitation. Ben cut Martin’s food into smaller bits. Mollified, Martin stopped his protest and tucked in. Nora continued to make a racket, calling out “Boo! Boo!”

“Lily, do you know what Nora’s on about now?” Benedict asked resignedly.

“She wants milk in her blue beaker. You gave her the red one, and that’s for juice,” she answered, in a tone that said _you idiot._

Benedict sighed as he got out the proper beaker. The children were so particular about everything. He wondered whether all children were like this, or whether he and Ophelia had a brood headed for OCD. _I suppose that they’re clinging to routine, with their Mummy away,,/i > he thought as he handed Nora the right cup. ,i>Can’t blame them for that.,/i> Just then, the phone rang._

“Mummy! Is it Mummy?” they all shouted at once, so loudly that Ben could hardly hear the phone when it rang again. He answered, gesturing for the children to quiet down.

“Ben! Did I catch you at a bad time? I wanted to see how you’re holding up. Do you need any help this evening?” His mother’s voice was warm. He knew she didn’t really doubt his ability to care for the children; she just wanted to help.

“Everything’s fine, but you’re welcome any time,” he answered. “You can come over now, sure.” To the agitated children, he mouthed, “It’s Nana.”

“Nana! Nana!” Benedict couldn’t hear what his mother was saying now over the chorus of excited children. Wanda doted on the children, of course, and always had treats in her purse. He motioned again for them to be quiet.

“We’ll see you soon, then. Thanks, Mum. Love you.” Ben hung up. “Nana’s coming over, but don’t think you’re staying up late!”

 

**Tuesday, 12 May 2020, 9:30 pm**

“Finally, they’re all in bed.” Ben flopped across the couch, exhausted.

His mother smiled. “I could only ever handle one at a time. You ran me ragged.”

“Yeah, I want to apologise for that,” Ben answered, smiling weakly.

“Don’t,” she said, sitting next to him and patting his hand. “You’ve more than made up for it. I’m so proud of you. You’ve made it through the last three days without killing any of them.”

Ben glanced up sharply to see his mother grinning at him. Once he started giggling, he couldn’t stop. Wanda gave him a big hug and a kiss of the cheek before rising.

“I’d better get back home. Your father worries about me when I drive at night.”

“G’night, Mum,” Ben answered. “Be safe. And thank you.”

**Tuesday, 12 May 2020, 11:30 pm**

Ben answered the phone without coming fully awake. His greeting was more of a mumble than a word.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry. You’re usually still up.”

“I must have dozed off on the couch.” Ben ran his hand though his hair and sat up. His back was stiff from slumping sideways. The television was on, the sound low, now playing some horrible infomercial that looked to be for an automatic tomato slicer. He found the remote and turned it off. “How’s your conference? I miss you. So do the kids.”

Ophelia sighed. “It’s good. It’s nice to talk shop a bit, nice to remind people I’m still working, still up-to-date. But I miss you all terribly too. Especially you.” Before Ben could say anything, she continued. “How’s little Nora holding up? I haven’t really been away from her before.”

“She’s okay. A meltdown or two, but the rest of the kids are pretty good at distracting her. By bouncing toys off her head, if necessary.” He chuckled. “She gets mad then and forgets what she was fussing about.” Ophelia made the ‘hmmm’ noise that Ben knew meant, ‘Mummy’s not happy.’ “Oh, come now, I don’t mean I told them to throw things at the baby! That only happened once, really.” Before she could pursue that line any further, Ben changed the subject. “So, you haven’t taken up with some hot young doctor while I’m back home wiping little noses, have you?” His voice was teasing.

“You are crazy. I’m already married to the sexiest man in England. You’d better be well-rested when I get home, because you won’t be sleeping that night.” The promise in her voice sent a delicious shiver through him. He’d been sleeping with the same woman for nine years, true, but he was never bored.

“God, yes,” he whispered, his hand sliding under the waistband of his sweatpants. “I miss you. I miss your skin, your smell, the way you taste.” He wrapped his hand around his cock, imagining it was Ophelia.

“Oh,” she breathed. “You want me to—“

“Yes. Please.” His voice was a bass rumble down the line. Over the years, Ben had been away many times, sometimes for several weeks, and Ophelia couldn’t just pick up and come with him, not with an active medical practice and then the children. They had gotten quite good at late-night phone sex, learning exactly what phrases and descriptions pushed each other’s buttons.

“I kneel in front of you, between your thighs. I’m gripping your hips, my thumbs tracing your hipbones. I nuzzle your inner thighs, your balls, but I won’t touch your cock yet. You’re moving your hips, trying to make contact.”

Ben groaned and tucked the phone under his chin to have both hands free, under his waistband now, running them up his thighs and over his hips, cupping his balls, but avoiding his cock. “Touch me, please.”

“You’ve been such a good boy, I won’t tease you tonight,” she answered in silky tones. “I lick around the top of your foreskin, then slide it back as I suck your cock deep into my throat all in one motion.” She paused as Ben gasped, having wrapped one long-fingered hand around his cock again. He started pumping slowly. “Good,” she added. “I wrap one hand around the base of your cock as I’m working my mouth up and down, over and over. My other hand is cradling your balls, feeling the soft, soft skin on the underside. Your hips start to pump, fucking my mouth as you get closer and closer—“ She cut off as Ben made a strangled sound she recognised well since they’d had children old enough to ask questions. His heavy breathing came down the line. “Well, that was quick,” she said with a laugh.

“I’ve been so tired at the end of the day that I haven’t even had the energy to wank,” he chuckled.

“Daddy?”

Benedict’s cry of surprise almost made Ophelia drop the phone. She heard a commotion, which she assumed was Ben’s frantic attempt to either cover himself or the mess he had made. “Hang on, darling, it’s Robert.”

Ben put the phone down on the table. “What is it, Robert? Why are you awake?”

“I heard a noise. I think it’s a monster.”

He sighed. “Go back to your room. I’ll be there in a minute and I’ll clear out any monsters so you can sleep, alright?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Ben picked up the phone again. “Darling? Are you still there?”

“Yes, my love. Go do battle with the monsters. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Dream of me?”

“Always. Dream of me?”

“Yes. Good night, love.”

“Good night.”


	5. Wednesday

**Wednesday, 13 May 2020, 10:30 am**

James, Mrs Ryan’s little boy, was about the same age as Martin, so she was happy to take him for a couple of hours so that Benedict could take Nora to her music class. Usually Jenny took her, and brought Martin along, but Ben didn’t think he was up for that. He was pleased to be arriving only five minutes late, since Nora had needed a new nappy just as they were about to leave home. 

Ben hurried down the hallway toward the sound of voices. The instant he passed over the threshold, silence descended. In the room were ten or twelve women, each one holding an infant between 6 and 18 months, and every single one of them was staring at him with their eyes wide and their mouths open.

“She wasn’t lying,” he heard someone whisper.

“Hi!” he said brightly, hoping to erase the awkward silence. “Sorry Nora’s late. I’m not used to getting her places by myself. Glad I found it at all.” After another short silence, he added, “I’m Ben, Nora’s dad.” He was, of course, certain that they all knew who he was, but he had to say something.

The teacher came forward, hand outstretched, smile too bright. “Good to meet you, Ben! I’m Sherrie, Nora’s Music for Tots teacher. Welcome! Is Jenny all right?” She held his hand an instant too long, then caught herself and released it.

“She’s on holiday, visiting her family,” he said. “And my wife is on a business trip. So, here I am.” He may have stressed the word “wife” a little harder than absolutely necessary.

“Is Martin with you?” She peered behind him into the hallway.

“Martin is having a play date. It’s just us, I’m afraid.” Ben noticed that the mummies were animatedly whispering amongst themselves, sneaking glances at him from behind their children propped on their shoulders.

“We’ll get started then,” Sherrie announced, somehow managing to make eye contact with each of the mummies. _Behave yourselves. Don’t embarrass me._

Ten minutes later, sitting cross-legged in a circle on the floor, Ben found himself singing along with the mummies in a version of “Pop! Goes the Weasel.” Nora was giggling, so he supposed it was worth the humiliation. He wondered whether anyone was surreptitiously recording him, but decided that they wouldn’t dare, since there were only a few people it could be traced back to if it got out. The babies were all staring at him, probably because he was a new person to them, but also because they weren’t used to hearing these songs sung in the lower registers.

As the class progressed, Ben found himself relaxing and having fun, because Nora was having fun. He waved his arms, clapped his hands, and did a silly little dance when it was called for. He certainly had plenty of experience performing, and it wasn’t the strangest thing he’d ever done by miles.

At the end of the class, Sherrie told him he was welcome back anytime. He noticed that none of the mummies were in any hurry to leave. As he carried Nora back to the car, he smiled and wondered whether the bolus of text messages the mummies were surely sending would slow down the mobile system.

 

**Wednesday, 13 May 2020, 12 noon**

“Don’t wanna go!”

Martin was whining and hiding behind a kitchen chair whilst hugging a robot to his chest. The chance to play with different things didn’t come every day, and Martin wasn’t ready to go back home to his boring old toys.

“Come on now, Martin. It’s time to have some lovely lunch. Do you want macaroni cheese? A peanut butter sandwich? Pasta? You can have whatever lunch you like, but we have to go home now.” James Ryan had some sort of class at 1 o’clock, and Mrs Ryan needed to get lunch into him too. “Martin, it’s time to put down that robot and say good-bye to James and Mrs Ryan.” He was becoming increasingly aware that he had forgotten the first name of this lovely neighbour who had helped out his family on many occasions. He hated forgetting people’s names, and he was hoping that, through the medium of talking to his son, he could avoid revealing this embarrassing fact. He shifted Nora’s weight from one arm to the other, and willed her to stop squirming.

James wasn’t quite so fussed about manners. “You go now!” he told Martin sternly, stamping his little foot. “It my lunch time!”

“James!” his mother gasped. “Be nice!” James continued to glower. Martin came out from behind the chair, head down, and shuffled across the kitchen to hide behind Ben’s leg.

“Say goodbye, Martin, and thank you.” Ben reached down and ruffled his youngest son’s hair. Martin continued to sulk, but since he wasn’t screaming, Ben thought it was a win. “Thank you so much for having Martin over,” he said warmly, still frantically trying to recall her first name. “You made things much easier for me this morning.”

Luckily James’s mother didn’t have time to talk. “Anytime,” she said. “I’d invite you to stay for lunch, but I really have to get James fed and out the door.”

“That’s alright,” he said, thankful for the reprieve. He couldn’t imagine staying for lunch and managing to avoid calling her anything. “Thanks again.” He tugged Martin by the hand, and luckily he followed without complaint. It was only after they had walked the two blocks home at Martin’s slow pace that Ben realized that his son was still holding James’s robot. He decided to feign ignorance. He’d return it later. He just wanted to get the kids into the house and sit down.

 

**Wednesday, 13 May 2020, 2:15 pm**

Both pre-schoolers had been asleep for the past 45 minutes. Mrs Ryan would be dropping the other three off in another 40 ( _I can give her back the robot then,_ he thought suddenly.) Ben was trying to read the script his agent had sent him, but he couldn’t concentrate. Thoughts of the children’s schedules, what to make for dinner, and whether he’d left clothing in the washing machine yesterday intruded. _How does Ophelia get anything done?_ He wondered. _No wonder she hasn’t finished that book she started last month._

**Wednesday, 13 May 2020, 4:07 pm**

“Liam! Come in here!” Ben had to raise his voice to be heard over the sound of the television in the front room. When his eldest son entered the kitchen, he found his father frowning. “What’s this?” Ben held a sheet of paper that had been in the middle of a messy pile Liam thrust onto the kitchen counter.

Liam scuffed the tiles with the tip of his trainer. “I got in trouble,” he mumbled.

“Trouble,” Ben repeated, fixing the boy with an intense stare that was wasted, as Liam kept his eyes resolutely on the floor. “What did you do?” He had read the letter from the headmaster, but he wanted to make Liam say it.

“I skipped a class and played video games in the library,” Liam said miserably. He still didn’t look up.

“And do you think that was a good idea?” His father’s tone was dangerous.

“No,” he answered. He finally looked up. “I won’t do it again. Don’t take my games away, please!” Liam started to cry.

“I have to discuss this with your mother,” Ben told him. “But there’ll be no games the rest of today, certainly.” He held out his right hand, palm up.

Liam nodded ruefully, reached into his back jeans pocket, and handed over his portable game system. Ben tucked it into his own back pocket. He wasn’t going to let any of the kids see where he hid it.

“Bring me your computer monitor,” Ben instructed Liam. The boy’s eyes widened, but he didn’t argue. “Then go back to your room and stay there until dinner. Do your homework.” Liam went. Ben sighed. He was sure there weren’t usually this many crises in their average week.

“Hey, Dad?” Lily called from the other room. “What’s for dinner?”


	6. Thursday

**Thursday, 14 May 2020, 10:12 am**

Ben had just finished making up the bed in the master bedroom when he realized that he hadn’t heard much from the children in a little while. He’d been lost in thought, running through his list of chores for the day. Generally when he left Martin and Nora to play together, their shrieks and squeals could be heard the other end of the street. As he listened, and the silence went on, he tried to quash the sudden feeling of dread that hit him like a sucker punch in the gut.

“Martin! Nora?” Ben ran out of the bedroom and down the hall. The living room was empty, despite the gates in both doorways. Stepping over the nearer gate into the living room, Ben noticed a stack of toys by the far gate. Now that he was closer, he heard Nora giggle, and Martin shush her. Bracing himself for what he would see in the kitchen, Ben stepped to the doorway.

The refrigerator door stood open. Sitting in front it sat Martin and Nora, the milk container in a puddle between them. Nora was drawing designs on the floor tiles with her finger dipped in milk. Martin held a chunk of chocolate cake. His face was almost entirely covered with frosting.

“Hi Daddy!” Nora got up and toddled over to the gate, tracking milk across the floor. She held her arms to him in the universal toddler sign for ‘pick me up.’ He could see that the front of her dress was soaked; she must have tried to drink directly out of the milk bottle. Resigning himself to a change of clothes, he stepped over the gate into the kitchen and picked up his sodden daughter.

“Hi, sweetie. What are you up to?” Ben decided that throwing a wobbly wasn’t the way to go with his little miscreants this time. He quirked an eyebrow at Martin, who had the sense to look ashamed.

“Milk!” Nora crowed. All Ben could do was laugh.

 

**Thursday, 14 May 2020, 2:46 pm**

Ben knew that taking the kids out during their naptime was a bad idea, but he somehow hadn’t managed to get to the shopping for too many days in a row. The loss of the milk clinched it: a grocery trip was needed. He supposed he could have asked someone to watch Nora and Martin while he went out, but it would have taken almost as long to arrange as it would to do the shopping. At least, that’s what he had thought at the time. Dragging two overtired, cranky children into and out of the car and through Waitrose was proving to be more of a challenge than he’d anticipated. The snacks he’d thought would keep them occupied were consumed five minutes after they’d entered the shop, and now they seemed to be doing their best to drive him round the bend.

Martin stood in the middle of the aisle, hugging a box of cereal with his favourite cartoon character on it. Ophelia never bought the children sugary cereals, and Ben knew he’d never hear the end of it if he gave in. Besides, the thought of all five of the children on a sugar high was enough to turn his hair white. “Martin, put that back. We’re not getting it.”

Martin grunted and stomped his foot. Nora squirmed in the seat of the trolley. She’d been trying to escape the entire time they’d been in the store.

“Martin.” Ben’s voice held a warning. Martin dropped the box and shrieked, then threw himself to the floor in an all-out, full-voiced tantrum.

Covering his face with his hands, Benedict drew in a full breath. He let it out. He counted to five. He counted back down to one. Martin continued to scream and beat the floor with his little fists. Ben lifted Nora out of the trolley and hefted her on his left arm. Kneeling down on the floor, he scooped up a suddenly surprised Martin over his right shoulder, much like a sack of potatoes. Abandoning his shopping, and ignoring the other shoppers who gaped at them, he strode straight out of the shop. He likewise ignored Martin’s questions about where the shopping went as he buckled both children into their car seats.

They were both asleep by the time Ben parked the car, despite the short travel time. After he got them tucked in for their naps, he called one of the neighbours to beg the favour of picking up a few truly needed staples, including the milk. He scrubbed his face with his hand as he realized that he should have just done that in the first place.

**Thursday, 14 May 2020, 8:45 pm**

“Hello?”

“Hey, Cumberlord, how are you holding up, mate?”

“Martin! I’m great, fine. What’s up?”

“Well, I heard you made a splash in Waitrose this afternoon. Thought I’d ring you up and see how you’re surviving.”

Benedict groaned. “And how did you come to hear that?”

“Gossip columnists shop at Waitrose as well, apparently,” Martin chuckled. “Said you left your trolley behind.”

“I did,” Ben agreed. “Martin threw a right fit in the cereal aisle. Only thing I could think of to do was leave. My own fault for taking them out at naptime.”

“You’ll learn, mate,” Martin laughed again. “When’s Ophelia coming home?”

“Saturday night.” Ben sighed. “I really miss her. When I go away I’m so busy working that the time flies by.”

“I know, Ben.” Martin’s voice lost its joking tone. “Want some company tomorrow night? We could come over, bring dinner. Our lot can watch your lot, and we can have some actual adult conversation. Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds great. Six o’clock?”

“We’ll be there.”

**Thursday, 14 May 2020, 11:45 pm**

Benedict turned over in bed again, this time facing away from the empty side of the bed. If he thought about it hard enough, maybe he could pretend that Ophelia was there, sleeping. No, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. He sighed and sat up. He was really going to regret staying up so late when the alarm went off, but he couldn’t get to sleep.

Turning on the bedside lamp, Ben squinted in the sudden glare at the other objects on the table: a novel he was having trouble getting into, his mobile, his reading glasses, and his wedding ring. He picked up the ring, realizing that, while he wore it every day (except on set when he was portraying an unmarried character), he seldom really _saw_ it. He turned it around in his fingers and squinted, then put on his glasses to read the inscription inside: _14-4-12 Forever and always – O._ Ben thought of the matching inscription in Ophelia’s ring, and how happy they were on their wedding day. They were still happy, though it was a different happy. They really were each other’s “other half,” their lives so intertwined that he couldn’t fathom how people coped with getting divorced. 

The idea was so awful that his thoughts skittered away from it, and he found himself wondering why he was so maudlin. He’d been away for more than a week at a time on location shoots, and he’d never felt the separation this keenly before. He supposed it was as he’d told Martin, that while he was working he was focused and busy, falling into a dreamless sleep at the end of the day. It was even worse with night shoots; he didn’t take well to the change in schedule, and he was particularly prone to jet lag.

He supposed as well that he had a renewed appreciation for what Ophelia did to keep the household running smoothly. Jenny helped immensely, but she didn’t live in. Ophelia did a lot of parenting on her own when Ben was away, and worked part-time as well. He resolved to make sure that she knew how much he appreciated her when she got back. He was making a mental list of ways to pamper her when he fell asleep, the light still on and the ring in his hand.


	7. Friday

**Friday, 15 May 2020, 3:16 pm**

He later wondered whether he’d been concentrating so hard on the lines he was memorising that he hadn’t heard anything right away. The screech ripped him out of his reverie, and he was on his feet and halfway down the hall before he was conscious of what he was doing. Nora and Martin were supposed to be napping, and they had seemed to be when he’d stuck his head into their rooms twenty minutes ago. He certainly didn’t expect to find them both out of bed, Martin cowering in the hallway and Nora halfway down the spiral staircase to the ground floor, her head stuck through the railing. The gate at the top of the steps was still closed, but there were toy building bricks stacked against it. Martin had evidently found his new trick worth repeating. Ben wondered for a second how Nora had got over the gate without falling down the stairs on the other side, and realized that Martin must have lifted her over.

“I’m coming, Nora!” Ben stepped over the gate and hurried to her. She was crying hysterically and trying to pull her head back through the railing, which was getting caught on her ears. Ben’s attempts to help her were met with screaming and flailing. Ben looked over the railing and saw that she had been looking for her stuffed bear, which she must have dropped on the way down.

Ben took a deep breath and made another attempt to pull Nora through the banister. They were too high up for him to try to pull her through from the outside, but her skin was starting to look abraded behind the ears. _Don’t panic, Cumberbatch,_ he thought. _That won’t help. She needs you to get her out of this._ He could not, however, think of any other way to approach the problem. He knew he didn’t own a tool that would cut the railing, and he really didn’t want to have to explain that to Ophelia.

Grateful that he had his mobile in his pocket, he pulled it out and speed-dialled Amanda and Martin’s home number. He stroked Nora’s back, shushing her gently. “Daddy’s going to get you out, don’t worry, Nora,” he murmured as the call connected.

“Ben, hi! What’s up?” Amanda answered on the third ring.

“Can you come over early? Like now?” Ben tried to keep his voice calm, for Nora. “I have a bit of a problem.”

 

**Friday, 14 May 2020, 3:41 pm**

Ben knew he was lucky that Martin and Amanda had a key, because he couldn’t imagine leaving Nora alone to go open the door. He was also crossing his fingers that little Martin didn’t announce he had to use the toilet before help arrived. He heard the key in the lock and practically collapsed with relief. “Everything‘s going to be okay, Nora, just wait a minute, okay?” He kept up his litany of reassurance to the toddler, who was now sitting on his lap as he sat on the stair. She still squirmed a bit but seemed happier with her father’s company. Little Martin hovered at the gate, looking concerned.

Amanda appeared at the top of the stairs and opened the gate. She almost tripped on little Martin as he scurried to be with his father and sister, throwing his arms around Ben from behind. He looked up at Amanda with wide eyes. “Nora stuck,” he declared.

As Amanda took stock of the situation, Ben tried to explain, his words tripping over each other and his sentences starting and stopping in the middle. Amanda held up a hand. “It doesn’t matter, Ben. We just have to get her out. You can worry about your childproofing later.” Ben shut his mouth with a snap and nodded. Amanda found herself looking at two matching sets of solemn eyes.

“Is this what you want, love?” Martin appeared at the top of the stairs holding the butter dish. Benedict’s eyebrows winged skyward. 

Amanda smirked and held out her hand. “Let me have that, and get some paper towels, or a tea towel.” Martin nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

Ben realized that Amanda must have given Martin orders to soften the butter before bringing it, because she stuck two fingers into it and came up with a soft glob. To Ben’s astonishment, Amanda proceeded to butter Nora’ ears. She told Nora what she was doing, and Nora giggled at how silly she was. After Amanda had used half a stick of butter, she carefully held Nora’s ears flat to the sides of her head and, centimetre by centimetre, worked Nora’s head back through the bars. As soon as she was free, Nora flung her arms around Ben, so that he was sandwiched by the children front and back. Ben wondered whether the grease stain would come out of his shirt, then decided it didn’t matter. He held her tight and kissed her over and over.

Amanda stood with the unused tea towel in her hands, laughing to herself. “Sorry about your shirt. I meant to wipe her off with this.”

Martin cleared his throat that the top of the stairs. “One of us should go pick up the kids,” he said apologetically.

“Oh!” Amanda handed Martin the towel on her way past him and out of the hall. The front door slammed.

“I guess she’s going, then,” Martin said to Ben. “What do you want me to do?”

Ben opened his mouth to reply, but paused as he heard the front door open again, signalling that the other children were home from school.

Little Martin’s voice filled the gap. “Nora, you need a baff.”

 

**Friday, 14 May 2020, 4:45 pm**

“Yay!” A chorus of cheers went up as Amanda returned with the children’s favourite ‘big kids.’ Martin and Ben were teamed up against the twins, playing a racing game. The younger Cumberbatch children were alternately cheering and interfering, clambering on the men’s laps or hanging off their shoulders from behind. As the twins were winning by a large margin, Martin took the opportunity to quit, claiming he had to greet his own kids immediately. The twins groaned, but quickly perked up when, after giving their father perfunctory hugs, the Freeman kids plucked up the controllers abandoned by the adults. Rather than protesting, the adults retreated to the kitchen.

Ben finally gave his friends a proper greeting, hugging and kissing both of them. “I can’t thank you enough for getting Nora out of that railing,” he insisted. “Martin’s figured out that he can pile toys by the gates and climb over, and he’s been generous enough to help Nora over as well.” He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. “I don’t know what we’re going to have to do to keep them from roaming the house at will. You can’t watch them every second, can you?”

Amanda patted his shoulder. “No, Ben, you can’t. Sometimes you have to make dinner, or go to the loo. You’ll figure out something, I’m sure.”

“Electrified gates,” Martin suggested. Ben’s mouth twitched. “Tigers in random rooms. That’ll teach them.”

Ben succumbed to the giggles, the tension of the afternoon leaking away. When he could speak again, he said, “I can’t imagine how Ophelia’s going to take this story. She was afraid something terrible would happen. What’s she going to think?”

“It’ll be fine, mate,” Martin put a hand on his arm. “Stuff like this happens to everyone.”

“Does it? I don’t recall hearing any stories from you.” Martin and Amanda exchanged a look. They both were trying very hard to keep a straight face, but not completely succeeding. “What?” Ben asked pointedly. “Tell me, please. I need to know I’m not the world’s worst dad.” He dropped to his knees, begging outrageously, crying his famous tears-on-demand. His friends burst out laughing, and he grinned. “Was that too much?” They laughed harder.

Ben got up from the floor as they composed themselves. “Tea?” They both nodded. 

As he puttered around the kitchen, pulling out mugs and biscuits, Amanda regaled him with the story of how she had managed to lock her son, aged two, in the car. The keys were in the ignition and her purse, containing her mobile phone, was on the passenger seat. She had just parked and had gotten out to come around and get him, and must have clicked the lock on the door without thinking. He was still strapped in, and asleep to boot, so he couldn’t unlock the doors for her. She didn’t want to leave him alone in the car, for fear that someone would come by and report him as abandoned. So, hugely pregnant, she stood on the rear bumper of the car and shouted for help. Eventually a young woman came over to see what was wrong, and let Amanda use her mobile phone to call for assistance.

“So after I hand her back her mobile, she looks at me and says, ‘Did anyone ever tell you, you look sort of like Jimmy’s girlfriend in _After You’ve Gone?’_ ” I said, “I have heard that, yeah. But I don’t think I look a thing like her."

Ben laughed so hard that the kids came in to see what was so funny. Then he had to share the biscuits.

 

**Friday, 14 May 2020, 10:37 pm**

The pizza was eaten, the kitchen was cleaned up, and Amanda had left with the kids so that Ben could get his own brood to sleep. The men sat in the dim living room, a bottle of scotch and two glasses on the coffee table before them.

“Only one for me, I’m afraid,” Martin held up a hand. “Have to drive back.” 

Ben nodded, and poured them each a drink. He held up his glass in a toast. “To my wife. I don’t know how she does it all.” Martin made a noise of assent, and they both sipped their liquor.

Ben considered his drink. “I didn’t think this week would be so hard,” be murmured. “I guess a lot goes on behind the scenes I never noticed.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Ben. Everyone underestimates a job until they have to do it. And Ophelia doesn’t usually take care of everything by herself either. She’s got Jenny, and you’re home most of the time.” Martin could see that his friend was overthinking and being too hard on himself, as he always was about everything. Sometimes perfection wasn’t good enough for Ben, and Martin knew he needed to snap him out of it. “What would you say if I told you that the first time I tried to take care of both the kids myself, I hit the panic button and called Amanda’s mum to come over and bail me out?”

Ben looked up sharply, torn from his ruminations. “Bollocks. You didn’t. You’re just trying to make me feel less of an arse. Did you?” Martin stared levelly back at him with no hint of a smile. “What happened?”

“They just weren’t happy with me, no matter what I did. It was the first time Amanda had gone away, ever. They were crying for Mummy non-stop. I couldn’t take it any more.”

“How long?”

Martin cleared his throat. “Um, about six hours.” He looked at the carpet. 

Ben snorted, suppressing a laugh. “Six hours? Get on with you!”

“Two kids, six hours,” Martin repeated. “Feel better?”

“Yeah, I think I do. In fact, I think I deserve a bloody Father-of-the-Year award.”

Martin grinned. “There you go, Ben — from total failure to prizewinning performance in the blink of an eye. It’s always all or nothing with you.” His face turned thoughtful. “But it’s not that way with kids, is it?”

Ben’s laughter cut off. “God, you’re so right: it’s ‘all’ all the time. No wonder it’s so bloody exhausting.”

“Worth it though.”

“Fucking right.”


	8. Saturday, 15 May 2020

**Saturday, 15 May 2020, 9:54 am**

“When will Mummy be home?” Benedict had lost track of how many times each child had asked him that question.

“Sometime between lunch and dinner. Later. Not yet. This afternoon. Okay?” He missed Ophelia as much as they did, and his patience with them was wearing thin. He realized he was being a bit petulant about it; he didn’t want to share her with the children when she came home. He wished she were already home, and that he’d spent last night in her arms instead of hugging a pillow again.

“Daddy?” Lily had sidled up beside him during his self-centred reverie. Her voice held the tone that warned him she was going to ask for something that she didn’t expect to get.

“Yes, Lily-Love?” His light tone both hid his prior irritation and served to warn her he was on to her tricks.

“Can we do something special for Mummy? I was thinking we could bake her a cake. A “Welcome Home, We Missed You!” cake!” She threw her arms in the air and twirled around.

“Cake! A cake! Yay, Daddy! Cake!” The rest of the children were so excited by the idea that Benedict didn’t see how he could say no, despite being at a bit of a loss as to how to go about it.

“We could buy a cake.” The suggestion was met by groans.

“Come on, Daddy, it’s easy!” Lily loved to bake, but she always baked with Jenny or Ophelia.

Outmanoeuvred, Ben sighed. “All right, but I hope you know what we’re doing. I’ve never baked a cake in my life.”

 

**Saturday, 15 May 2020, 10:24 am**

“We’re out of butter.” Ben mustered up his considerable skill at acting to sound regretful.

“Liam!” Lily shouted into the next room. “Liam! Go to Mrs Ryan’s and borrow some butter for Mummy’s cake!”

Benedict sighed. He’d been hoping that a lack of ingredients would scuttle the cake-baking enterprise, but he could see that Lily was determined. He briefly considered dropping the eggs “by accident” but decided he’d just wind up owing Mrs Ryan more groceries.

**Saturday, 15 May 2020, 11:43 am**

Benedict surveyed the kitchen with dismay. Every square centimetre of counter space was covered in bowls, measuring spoons, and flour. “Lily, I’m going to need to feed everyone some lunch. Can we clean up a bit?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Daddy! Don’t you want us to have a nice cake for Mummy? We need to get it in the oven!”

“All right, all right,” Ben appeased her, and set the oven to preheat. While she stirred the mix, Ben peeked into the next room to check on the rest of the kids. None of them had been nearly as interested in making cake as they were in eating it. Liam and Robert were playing a video game that involved wearing goggles and gloves and jumping about. Martin and Nora were watching the screen like two goggle-eyed statues. Ben was certain Ophelia wouldn’t approve, but they were safe, occupied, and not underfoot, so he let it pass.

“Daddy!” Lily summoned her father back to the matter at hand. “I need the tins now.”

Benedict handed her the cake tins he’d greased and floured at her direction. He peered into the mixing bowl. He realized he didn’t really know what cake mix should look like. “It is supposed to be that runny?” he asked.

“It’s fine,” his eldest daughter returned in an assured tone that sounded exactly like her mother when she was impatient with him. He smiled.

“All right dear,” he said, just as he was used to saying to Ophelia. “Whatever you say.”

 

**Saturday, 15 May 2020, 12:30 pm**

In the forty-five minutes since the cake had gone in the oven, Lily and Benedict had cleaned up the kitchen enough to call the rest of the kids in for a quick lunch of soup and sandwiches. The lovely scent of warm cake had begun to perfume the air, and Nora announced, “Cake!” every couple of minutes.

The timer dinged. Benedict opened the oven. “Is it done, Daddy?” Lily asked anxiously.

“How do I tell?” Ben asked.

“Jenny sticks a knife in the middle. If there’s mix on the knife, it’s not done yet.” Ben nodded and grabbed a clean knife from the dish drainer.

“How’s that?” He let Lily see the clean knife tip.

“It’s done!” she proclaimed triumphantly, and the kids cheered. Ben pulled on a pair of floral oven mitts and pulled the tins from the oven, placing them on the cooktop.

“Now what?” he asked Lily.

“Frosting!” The children cheered some more.

“Do we have any frosting?” Ben asked, bewildered.

“You’re silly, Dad! We have to make it!”

Ben groaned.

**Saturday, 15 May 2020, 2:20 pm**

“I have to put Nora and Martin in for their naps, darling.”

“Aw, Daddy!” She drew out the second syllable in the way of wheedling daughters throughout history. “The cake’s finally cool enough to put the icing on!”

“You’ll have to wait until I get them settled. We’ve got time.” Ben collected his two youngest from the next room and ushered them, protesting, down the hall. Luckily their tantrums were only token ones today, and they both snuggled in for their naps relatively quickly. As he stepped back out into the hall, closing Martin’s bedroom door behind him, he heard shouting from the direction of the kitchen.

“Stop it, Liam!”

“Make me!”

Robert came running down the hallway. “Daddy! Daddy! Liam’s eating the icing for Mummy’s cake!” Ben and Ophelia had been trying to teach Robert that tattling wasn’t nice behaviour, but this once Benedict was glad to be forewarned. He strode purposefully into the kitchen and turned the disapproving gaze worthy of William Pitt the Younger on Liam.

“What is going on here, young man?” he demanded.

Liam looked at the floor, a wooden spoon completely failing to be hidden behind his back. Lily smirked, certain that her brother was about to be verbally annihilated.

Ben held out his hand for the spoon. Liam slowly brought it forward, eyes still on the floor. The evidence of his crime was plain to see on the end of the spoon.

“Liam, your sister worked very hard to make this cake for Mummy. Go to your room.” Liam shuffled out of the kitchen. “And no video games!” Benedict called after him.

“What are we gonna do, Dad?” Lily whined at him.

Ben sighed. “The cake is sweet enough without frosting, darling. We can just put a little icing sugar over the top. All right?” He mentally crossed his fingers that it would be good enough for his daughter, who sometimes seemed to have inherited her father’s perfectionist tendencies.

“Okay,” she said disappointedly, and Ben let out the breath he had been holding.

“Let’s clean up.” He pulled her into a hug. “And then I’ll let you beat me at the game of your choice.”

She snorted into his shirt. “I’ll beat you whether you let me or not, Dad.”

 _That’s my girl,_ he thought. _Just like her mother._

**Saturday, 15 May 2020, 4:53 pm**

“Anybody home?” Ophelia pushed open the door and pulled her suitcase up the last step into the house. She was rewarded with squeals and shouts.

“Mummy! Mummy’s home! What did you bring us?” Five noisy projectiles hit her from all sides. She greeted each one with a hug and a kiss, and then managed to extricate herself to step into her husband’s waiting arms.

Benedict held her close, inhaling the familiar scent of her hair. He pulled back just enough to look into her face. “I missed you,” he said simply, and kissed her. The chorus of scandalized children behind her ensured that the kiss was short, but the love that infused it was unmistakable. “Think we could con the kids into an early bedtime?” he murmured before letting her go.

“We can certainly try,” she returned, giving him a look that let him know they were thinking exactly along the same lines. “Quick dinner? Take away?” she asked.

“We had pizza with Martin and Amanda and the kids last night,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I’ll throw together some pasta then,” she said, stepping seamlessly back into her usual role of dinner planner. “Would you take my case into our room? I’ll unpack later. You could pull out the gifts I brought for the children.”

“No problem, darling. I’m glad you’re home.”

The second kiss was longer than the first. They ignored the catcalls and disgusted sounds from the children until Martin wormed his way between Ophelia’s legs and tried to stand up between them. They parted, laughing, and Ophelia scooped him up.

“I love you, too, Martin,” she assured him, and carted him into the kitchen.

 

**Saturday, 15 May 2020, 9:35 pm**

“Are you sure they’re all asleep?” Ben spoke in a stage whisper, as though any little sound would wake the children. They usually slept like the dead, impervious to the sounds of the television, the telephone, and the doorbell. Tonight, of all nights, Benedict dreaded the thought that one of them would awaken in the night, eager to make sure Mummy was really home. He had let them monopolize her through the evening; now she was his.

“Yes,” Ophelia grinned at him as she shut and locked their bedroom door. “Stop worrying.” She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down for a kiss that rapidly turned desperate. Ben slid his hands under her arse and lifted her up even as he tipped them over onto the bed.

“God, I missed you, missed this,” he murmured between kisses. Ophelia moaned in agreement as his hands travelled over her body. “I need your skin, now.” His hands were under her blouse now, leaving a trail of fire wherever they touched.

Ophelia tugged at his shirt. “Off,” she commanded, and he pushed up off the bed enough for her to make short work of the buttons. Rather than pushing the shirt from his shoulders, her hands continued down to unbuckle his belt and open the top of his jeans. “Off,” she repeated, and he stood just long enough to shed everything. Then he knelt next to her on the bed.

“And you, my love, are wearing too many clothes yourself.” He favoured his wife with a wicked smile and a raised eyebrow. “Let me see what I’ve been missing.”

Ophelia gave him a saucy grin back and pulled her blouse off over her head, not bothering to look where it landed. She rolled over to allow Benedict to unzip her skirt at the back, rolling back to shimmy out of it. Ben’s eyes smouldered at the sight of her in a flattering matched set of lingerie in a bright blue. “You’ve been shopping,” he remarked, leaning down to brush light kisses across the top of her breasts.

“I wanted to reward you for everything you’ve done this week,” she breathed. “I thought you might like a little change, even if I’m still the same old wife.”

Ben brought his head up and looked into her eyes. “I’ve never thought anything of the sort,” he said seriously. “I love you, and I want you. The way you are now, the mother of my children, the love of my life.”

“Ben,” was all Ophelia could answer, as tears filled her eyes and closed her throat. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, and kissed him, trying to show him how much she felt the same way.

His hands were everywhere, removing her bra and knickers and driving her insane with touches and caresses. His mouth dipped to one breast, taking in the nipple, sucking it gently while teasing it with his tongue. She gasped and arched into him.

“Please!” She wound one hand into his ginger curls and pulled to bring his head up. “I don’t want a lot foreplay tonight. I just want you inside me.”

His eyes darkened as he slid one hand down between her legs. “Are you sure you’re—oh.” His fingers slid into her wetness, and she raised her hips to meet his touch. He smiled. “All right, then.”

Ben pressed down on top of her, folding her in his arms as she spread her legs and tilted her hips to him. Sliding into her was like coming home, finally arriving where he was supposed to be. They held still for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Yes.” Neither was sure which of them had said it; they certainly both had thought it.

They began to move together, a familiar dance that nevertheless was always new, no matter how many times they had made love. Ophelia wrapped her legs around Ben’s waist tightly, her hips rising as his fell, their bodies coming together again and again. Their mouths were locked in one unending kiss, their tongues exploring, eager to reconnect and reaffirm.

As she drew her nails lightly down his back, Ben broke the kiss and moaned, arching his neck back in pleasure. His hips bucked, losing the rhythm for a second before resuming even faster than before. Ophelia’s hands reached his buttocks and she squeezed them with an appreciative sound.

“Oh, how I missed your arse,” she whispered.

Ben was beyond forming a coherent reply. He buried his face in the pillow next to her head, his breathing heavy in her ear. “Ophelia,” he said urgently.

“Just a little longer, love, please,” she answered breathlessly, and he knew that she was close. He usually had more stamina than this, but he had thought about her so much all week that he was surprised he’d lasted as long as he had already. He tried desperately to think about mundane things to stave off his climax, but the sounds of pleasure his wife was making chased everything else from his head.

“Ophelia!” he hissed. “I can’t—can’t—“ He gave a wordless cry as he came, feeling as though the orgasm went on for hours. When the roaring in his ears subsided, he looked into his wife’s beautiful face. “I’m sorry, love. I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

She smiled back at him. “Don’t apologise for being too turned on,” she laughed. “Besides, I know you’ll make it right.”

He grinned. “I certainly will.” Sliding out of her, he kissed his way down her body until he settled in between her legs. Knowing how close she had been, he decided to forgo any teasing and simply applied his tongue to her clit, flicking it rapidly and with a fair amount of pressure. As she moaned and spread her legs further, he slid two fingers inside her, feeling her full of the semen he had left behind. He knew exactly what to do to make her come in only a few minutes, and with her primed as she was, it was a very short time before she was writhing and calling out his name, clamping his head between her thighs.

When she relaxed, he moved up beside her on the bed, pulling her into his arms once again. She turned to him, fitting against him in their familiar way.

“That’s exactly what I wanted,” she told him, kissing him gently on the lips.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> For your reference, the names and ages of Benedict and Ophelia's brood are as follows:
> 
> Lily & Liam (twins): 7-1/2  
> Robert : 5-1/2  
> Martin: 3  
> Nora: 14 months


End file.
